Royautés
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Trois voies, deux princes, et un amer même devoir ; celui d'aîné, celui d'héritier. [Threeshot, spoil des 3 voies]
1. Le Devoir de l'Aîné

**Le Devoir de l'Aîné**

Très jeune, trop jeune, encore à l'aube de son adolescence, le prince héritier d'Hoshido avait dû faire face à des responsabilités écrasantes, tant royales que psychologiques. Son père était tombé, même pas au combat, comme le fier guerrier qu'il avait toujours été, mais dans le piège grossier et vicieux d'un roi devenu fou qui avait exploité le désir de paix de tout un peuple.

Sa mère, au milieu de sa peine silencieuse, avait continué son devoir de Reine, assumant le plus qu'elle pouvait, l'administratif, la régence entière du royaume, sa diplomatie... Mais elle ne pouvait s'occuper seule d'un pays plongé dans la guerre et la peur.

Bien que possédant toutes les connaissances théoriques requises sur l'art de la guerre et de la stratégie, elle fut obligée de déléguer, pour mieux se consacrer à ses autres tâches. Elle n'était pas une guerrière, seulement une reine pacifique et porteuse de bonté.

Ryoma n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rester debout pour aider sa mère d'adoption, ignorant la douleur lancinante que lui causait la perte de son père, ainsi la disparition de l'enfant tant aimé de la famille, pris par le Royaume de Nohr.

Il entendait, parfois, les pleurs de la Reine qui regrettait son enfant disparu. Toutes leurs tentatives pacifiques de récupérer ce dernier restaient sans réponse. Du haut de ses douze ans, après concertation avec elle et Yukimura, ils commandèrent un hors-la-loi pour tenter de s'emparer d'un des enfants du roi Fou, à défaut du leur, espérant pouvoir engager un marché le cas échéant.

Mais Corrin était trop bien gardé ; et ce fut une fillette aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés et méfiants qui leur parvint.

Quand le regard de la Reine croisa le sien, une ombre de peine entendue traversèrent leurs deux visages, sans qu'elles ne daignent, l'une comme l'autre, expliciter leur mutuelle et soudaine compréhension.

Qu'importe.

Azura, princesse de Norh, resterait avec eux. Garon ne voulait pas d'elle, d'elle et de son visage angélique et sérieux, d'elle et de sa voix envoûtante, de son amour froid et tendre pour chacun. Le marché espéré n'aboutit à rien et l'otage demeura avec eux, ombre bleue hantant les couloirs, consciente qu'on n'avait jamais voulu d'elle, nulle part.

Il y avait tant à faire, pour le presqu'enfant qu'était Ryoma. Sa fratrie pleurait, et lui se devait de rester debout pour eux tous. Il se plongea tout entier dans les livres de stratégie militaire, de diplomatie, dans les guides pour jeunes princes et dans les longues séances d'entraînement au katana.

Il était fier et décidé. Quand il décida de prendre la tête et le contrôle des armées, nul n'y trouva rien à redire. Fils d'un renommé chef de guerre, prometteur et doué, il n'aurait de toute façon accepté aucun refus.

Il ne se permit aucun moment de repos. Face aux attaques incessantes des soldats ennemis, Mikoto se vit obliger d'user de sa puissance magie pour instaurer une barrière autour de leur Royaume et assurer un peu de repos et de temps à leurs armées et ses enfants.

Parallèlement, la perte de Corrin et Sumeragi se faisait criante. Hinata errait dans les couloirs ou pleurait dans sa chambre, dévastée ; Takumi se cloîtrait dans un silence buté et refusait, du haut de ses huit ans, d'adresser la parole à quiconque d'autre que sa mère. Sakura, encore jeune, ressentait néanmoins avec violence l'atmosphère mortifère et développa des angoisses chroniques.

Au milieu de ce chaos, Azura restait droite, ne versait aucune larme, pourtant arrachée à sa chère maison. Elle était entourée de soins, d'attention de la part de la Reine et de ses frères et sœurs – excepté Takumi, toujours distant – mais les habitants d'Hoshido, très attachés à leur royauté, grondaient de haine envers cette enfant calme et issue du royaume ennemi.

Déjà de nature solitaire, la jeune princesse s'en renferma d'autant plus, préférant rester seule. Ryoma et Mikoto eurent beau tenter de lui assurer qu'elle avait ici sa place, qu'elle n'était pas une prisonnière, jamais elle ne se mêla vraiment à eux ; elle et ses yeux sérieux, qui semblaient porter sur chacun un jugement silencieux. Peu à peu, seule Sakura et sa joie d'enfant parvinrent à s'immiscer sous l'armure d'Azura.

Il lui semblait parfois entendre encore, en écho, le léger et discret rire de la Princesse de Nohr, en réponse à l'entrain fou de la plus jeune. Il chérissait les rares moments de grâce durant lesquels il avait pu l'entendre ; dès qu'il faisait mine de s'approcher, Azura reprenait sa mine sérieuse aux yeux porteurs d'un jugement implacable sur eux tous.

Au centre de ce maelström, entre la guerre, son entraînement, sa charge de prince héritier, chef des armées et futur roi, avec son attention constante apportée à sa famille et son soutien inconditionnel, le temps passé à rassurer son peuple puis à se battre contre les morts levés par les mages noirs ennemis, Ryoma n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'asseoir pour pleurer.

Peut-être aurait-il aimé en avoir le droit. Pouvoir s'écrouler, lui aussi. Rester dans son lit, regarder fixement le plafond. Mendier le réconfort de sa mère, piquer des crises, fondre en larmes, maudire les Nohriens.

Si seulement.

Il devint en une dizaine d'années un guerrier accompli, maniant une arme légendaire, enchaînant les victoires sur les champs de bataille. Il fut reconnu comme un chef de guerre à l'égal de son père, comme le grand frère idéal, comme un futur roi d'exception. Comme un héros, une future légende.

Tout s'écroula de nouveau quand Corrin réapparut, la défiance dans son regard.

Il ne les reconnaissait pas, ne voyait pas en les visages souriants qui l'entouraient les membres de sa propre famille. Il leur avait été arraché, et revenait sans se souvenir d'eux. C'était blessant, mais, comme à son habitude, Ryoma n'en laissait rien paraître. Il avait un peuple grondant sur les bras, qui voyait dans cet ennemi inconnu un espion venu les détruire de l'intérieur.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas là que peurs irraisonnées.

Il s'en fallu que de quelques heures, et Mikoto tombait à son tour dans un souffle violet venu d'un autre monde.

Ses derniers mots furent pour son enfant perdu, qui manqua d'en perdre la raison. Ignorant la peine qui le dévorait vivant, s'efforçant de contrôler sa haine toujours plus aiguisée à l'égard des Nohriens, Ryoma prit en charge sa fratrie en larmes ainsi que son pays dans le deuil et désormais sans protection contre les armées ennemies.

Quand il tentait de dormir, la nuit, il s'accordait quelques secondes pour penser à la perte de son enfance, à cette dizaine d'années passées à se battre et être le meilleur, sans jamais avoir d'épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Quelle injustice, que le devoir d'aîné.

Le pire, peut-être, fut la trahison de l'enfant prodige, qui s'en retourna vers la famille-même qui l'avait enlevé aux siens, qui avait assassiné ses parents. Corrin et ses cheveux noirs, semblables à ceux de Mikoto, se détournant avec un regard désolé, demeurèrent un glacial souvenir qui le hanta longtemps.

Avait-il été assez bon ?

Qu'aurait-il dû faire pour garder son frère à leurs côtés ?

Qu'elle avait été son erreur ? Où avait-il échoué ?

Pourquoi devait-il entendre à nouveau les mêmes questions apeurées de Sakura, les mêmes pleurs de douleur et de rage d'Hinoka, subir le regard blessé et chargé de reproches du silencieux Takumi ?

Sa mère, dans ses cauchemars, semblait également pleurer la fin de leurs espoirs et les fissures de leur famille.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'écrouler. Pas encore.

C'était son devoir d'aîné.

L'enfer ne s'arrêta pas. Avec lui à leurs côtés, Norh sembla devenir invincible. Yato fiché dans les mains, Corrin et l'ennemi décimèrent leurs troupes, envahirent leur territoire, semant terreur et destruction, n'épargnant ni femmes, ni enfants, ni les combattants qui rendaient les armes et courbaient la nuque.

La peur le suivit bientôt à chacun de ses pas, ombre mouvant ; celle de voir son royaume détruit, son peuple exterminé, celle d'échouer à tous les protéger, celle de voir ses frères et sœurs tomber au combat, sous la lame du traître ; celle de devoir se confronter à ce dernier pour le tuer ou être tué.

Il ne pouvait perdre. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Quel échec, songeait-il à présent, un goût d'amertume au fond de la gorge.

Sa si douce Sakura était perdue dans la nature ; vivante, avec de la chance. Il aurait entendu les Nohriens s'en vanter, sinon. Takumi était tombé, lui. Les rapports des espions étaient contradictoires : certains disaient qu'il était mort au combat, après s'être battu avec hargne et désespoir, d'autres rapportaient qu'épargné, il avait décidé de se jeter dans le vide.

Tous étaient cependant unanimes sur ses dernières paroles, terribles, qui laissaient transparaître tout ce que Takumi avait pu taire : le sentiment d'abandon, de trahison, son affection pour les autres et Corrin, ses rêves creux et ses espoirs avortés.

« Pourquoi as-tu abandonné ta famille ? »

Oui, pourquoi ?

Cette question continuait de le hanter. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ?

En temps que Prince, en temps que futur Roi, chef de guerre et frère aîné, il aurait dû pouvoir garder l'enfant auprès d'eux. Il aurait dû connaître les bons mots, utiliser les meilleurs arguments. C'était son devoir d'aîné, et il avait échoué.

Malgré l'incertitude à propos de Sakura, la mort de Takumi, la défection d'Azura qui, toujours aussi distante et incroyablement belle, avait rejoint l'ennemi, ce fut finalement l'annonce de la mort d'Hinoka qui le mit hors de lui.

Hinoka, si fière et combative Hinoka, qui avait pris les armes après des mois à pleurer, dans le seul but de retrouver son frère tant aimé. Qui aurait été capable de décimer les troupes de Nohr à elle seule dans cet unique but.

Hinoka, tuée de la main de celui-là même.

Hinoka, sa moue boudeuse, son rictus amusé, sa rage guerrière, ses cheveux flamboyants coupés courts, sa prévenance à l'égard de sa famille, son amour sans bornes et sa détermination infinie.

C'était impardonnable. L'enfant maudit n'en sortirait pas vivant. Il y laisserait la vie, s'il le fallait, mais lui ferait payer son odieux crime, sa trahison.

Au-delà de l'aînesse, c'était là son devoir de Prince héritier d'Hoshido.

Il y mit toute sa force, toute sa colère, toute sa maîtrise des armes dans ce dernier combat, mais les alliés de son frère, sous la lumière sombre de Yato, parvinrent à lui faire courber l'échine, plier le genou, devant le traître, l'ennemi et le Roi fou.

Il pouvait presque sentir un souffle délétère sur sa nuque, le rire fantôme de sa mère et le goût froid de l'argent sur sa peau.

Toutes ces années à lutter pour rien, pour voir son royaume et son peuple exterminé. Quelle injustice.

Son frère victorieux gardait cependant un éclat de douleur et de regret dans les yeux, la pointe de son épée rougie traînant au sol ; et cette vision du meurtrier, pétri de regrets, était plus douloureuse que tout au monde. Ce fut laborieusement qu'avant la venue de Garon Corrin tenta de lui expliquer ses gestes, ses actions ; qu'il tenta de se justifier, de jurer qu'il n'avait jamais porté la main sur leurs sœurs et frère.

Au final, Ryoma le crut. Peut-être était-ce là une erreur. Peut-être était-ce la réticence de son frère, devant l'ordre de l'achever, qui avait fini de le convaincre.

Il accorda une dernière pensée à sa fratrie, à Azura qui avait tout sacrifié, à son frère poursuivant des idéaux envers et contre tout, et, les surprenant tous, il se saisit de son arme.

Il désirait éviter cela à son cadet le traître ; lui éviter la lourde tâche de le tuer. Jouer une dernière fois son rôle de grand frère, qu'il n'avait réussi à tenir. C'était son devoir, que de protéger ses frères et ses sœurs, de leur éviter le pire et les larmes dans leurs yeux.

C'était son devoir d'aîné, songea-t-il en faisant glisser sa propre lame tout près de son cœur dans un souffle exalté.


	2. La Couronne de l'Héritier

Pour commencer, merci pour vos critiques, bien que je n'ai eu vraiment l'occasion de répondre et en détails. Ensuite, eh bien, voilà la suite. Le troisième chapitre devrait mettre un peu plus de temps encore à sortir. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **La Couronne de l'Héritier**

Il est de ces hommes dont l'on sait, en un regard, qu'ils seront rois. C'était une leçon que lui avait longtemps assénée son père, avant qu'il ne cesse de lui parler, excepté pour lui donner des ordres. Xander se souvenait de ces innombrables matins, à se regarder dans la glace et se demander si lui aussi, ressemblait à un roi.

Il se le devait. Aîné de la fratrie, fils de la reine défunte, première femme du roi, et non d'une concubine quelconque, il était destiné à prendre la couronne et le trône à la mort de son père. Toute son éducation avait été orientée dans ce but. Spécialement supervisé par Garon, Xander avait appris le maniement des armes, et le goût âcre du sang et de la sueur sur sa langue à la fin de leurs combats.

Son enfance, son adolescence s'étaient résumées en de longs jours d'entraînement, puis de longues nuits d'études. Il apprenait tout. Le maniement basique de toutes armes, la stratégie militaire, l'économie, la politique. Régulièrement, Garon testait ses connaissances, lui faisait payer ses fautes.

Xander avait vite appris à craindre la main de son père et à ne surtout, surtout pas pleurer quand venait la punition de son incompétence.

Les années passant, Garon le délaissa, le jugeant assez bon pour se débrouiller seul. Xander prit alors en mains l'entraînement militaire de sa fratrie. Si Camilla, d'âge presque égal, avait pu bénéficier de ses leçons militaires, ce n'était pas le cas de Léo et Elise.

Très vite, également, Garon prit son aîné comme proche conseiller. Il lui donnait de précieux conseils de guerre, des ordres, des recommandations. Xander fut ainsi l'un des premiers au courant du piège que préparait son père, à l'encontre du roi d'Hoshido ; et bien qu'il jugea cet acte perfide et sans honneur, face à la peur de cet homme son père, il ne fit rien d'autre que l'appuyer.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, le soir de cette attaque en traître, qui marqua à jamais la mémoire et le sol où le sang avait été versé, Garon revint avec une jeune enfant au regard sanguin et terrifié.

Le sang n'avait pas fait qu'abreuver la terre, il en avait noyé les yeux d'une fillette.

« Il s'agit de la fille du roi d'Hoshido. Nomme-la Corrin, relègue-la dans la Forteresse Nord, présente toi comme son frère et fais-en une soldate ».

Du haut de ses douze ans, Xander prit dans ses bras cette enfant qui pleurait silencieusement de peur et n'osait le regarder.

Il en eut mal au cœur, ayant l'impression de voir Elise dans les traits fins, le corps frêle. Une Elise albinos, vide de joie et pleine de terreur. Il s'imagina, perdant sa jeune sœur, où regardant une sourde angoisse dans ses grands yeux, préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette idée.

Il était l'Héritier. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'états d'âme. Il devait apprendre à gouverner, à mener une armée et se battre ; et cette enfant n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier fou de son père.

L'Héritier...

Parfois, il lui semblait que sa future couronne pesait trop lourd sur son front clair.

Il aima sincèrement cette enfant prisonnière. Elle n'avait pas mérité ce sort, si innocente. Il la considéra comme sa sœur de sang et, suivant les ordres du roi, la fit passer pour tel, exploitant son amnésie – sans doute due au choc de la mort de son père et de son enlèvement.

Le poids de l'aînesse faisant courber sa nuque, il se confiait parfois à Camilla sur ce que pouvait signifier la couronne pour eux. Plus intelligente qu'elle n'en laissait paraître, la jeune fille l'écoutait, parlait avec lui. Déjà une redoutable guerrière, elle avait grandi en se balançant au bout des fils de marionnettes agités par sa mère, une concubine désirant ardemment le trône.

Survivre, dans cette fratrie déchirée, nécessitait une chance et une adresse sans pareil.

Les enfants illégitimes de Garon n'étaient là que dans un désir d'accession au trône de la part de leurs mères, et furent utilisés comme tel, les uns contre les autres, frémissant toujours de peur à l'idée qu'une main les pousse dans de vertigineux escaliers.

SI Xander ne put protéger Camilla, il fit de son mieux pour que Léo et Elise soient épargnés, faisant vite régner l'ordre dans les couloirs. Nul ne toucherait aux enfants du roi, à son frère et sa soeur, ou la personne en répondrait devant sa lame et la fantasque hache de la princesse au sourire menaçant.

Il aurait aimé faire de même pour Azura mais il était alors encore trop jeune. La jeune princesse, fille de la seconde femme du roi, morte juste avant que le château ne s'emplisse d'un sentiment aigre de peur et colère, avait toujours été tenue à l'écart des autres enfants, moins protégée, et fut finalement enlevée à son tour.

Xander regretta toujours de n'avoir pu créer de liens avec elle, de n'avoir su la protéger assez tôt. Mais, Héritier, il ne pouvait s'appesantir sur ces idées, et se contentait de les partager avec Camilla. Tous deux regrettaient leur sœur jamais connue, qui n'avait aucun lien de sang avec eux, mais qu'ils chérissaient quand même.

L'amour. Sentiment sauvage qu'ils avaient tous appris tant bien que mal à connaître. Ce fut difficile, dans cette atmosphère de haine, sans le moindre geste d'affection envers eux. Ce fut Xander et Camilla, se souvenant des rares derniers élans d'amour de leur père et des reines défuntes, qui parvinrent à en faire profiter leurs cadets.

Ce fut ardu. Camilla , moins à l'abri que lui des concubines et leurs envies de tuer, avait gardé une façon acide d'aimer. Violente, abusive, possessive. Mais il restait là, pour tenter de calmer ses pulsions.

Que sa couronne pesait lourd, songeait-il toujours. La rendrait-il comme son père, violent, sans pitié, qui laissait ses concubines assassiner des enfants dans les recoins sombres, qui enlevait des fillettes pour les enfermer à l'écart du monde ?

Ou ferait-elle de lui un roi droit, fier, sortant son peuple de la misère et rendant leurs sourires aux gamins malingres de la ville ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se devait de vaincre Hoshido aux côtés de Garon. Les Nohriens mourraient de faim, de froid, de maladie. Le pays ennemi gardait de précieuses ressources, dont tous rêvait de s'emparer.

Remplir les ventres des enfants pleurant de faim, soigner les mourants, couvrir les berceaux. Vœux simples nécessitant la destruction d'un pays. Cela aurait été plus simple de marchander avec Hoshido, mais Garon refusait de courber la nuque ; et l'assassinat de Sumeragi avait brisé tout espoir de paix.

De toute façon, Xander n'avait pas d'avis à avoir sur le sujet. Il obéissait, comme il se devait. Son père lui disait d'aller mener ses troupes à tel endroit, il s'exécutait. Son père lui ordonnait d'assassiner des prisonniers, il s'exécutait.

Il était Prince, lui était Roi.

Mais sa vie stricte prit un dangereux virage quand Hoshido reprit Corrin.

Il eut peur pour elle, vraiment. Peur que la famille royale d'Hoshido ne reconnaisse plus en elle l'une des leurs et l'utilise comme prisonnière de guerre. Mais son angoisse n'était rien face à la fureur meurtrière de Camilla, qui jura d'annihiler ceux qui avaient osé lui reprendre sa sœur adoré.

Et elle en aurait été capable ; capable de raser le pays à elle seule, de ne s'arrêter qu'une fois que les dracocides auraient eu raison d'elle.

Xander dut se battre pour l'empêcher de partir aussitôt, l'assignant de force à la surveillance de leur cadets, déboussolés – bien que Léo tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, comme à son habitude, petit magicien stoïque et goguenard.

Outre la perte de sa sœur, il fit face à une autre déconvenue. Il avait depuis longtemps l'habitude que son père n'affiche aucune émotion ; mais son désintérêt manifeste, à l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Corrin, lança le doute dans son esprit, faisant écho aux longues années où la princesse était restée emprisonnée dans sa tour solitaire.

Doute qu'il fit taire.

Il n'avait pas le droit de douter. Juste d'obéir. Il devait être digne de la couronne, et on lui avait seriné que pour cela, il se devait d'être le plus loyal serviteur de son père.

Accompagné de sa fratrie, de leurs serviteurs, ils se mirent en quête de leur sœur disparue, qu'ils aimaient tous sincèrement – Elise n'étant même pas au courant de leur absence de lien de sang, et Léo ne s'en doutant que depuis peu, brillant esprit.

C'est finalement sur un énième champ de bataille, après bien des heures d'angoisse, qu'ils la retrouvèrent, entourée de la famille royale d'Hoshido. Un grand homme en armure rouge, qui rappelait les gravures de l'ancien roi trahi, une chevalière du vent rousse au regard meurtrier, un archer hautain, et...

Une jeune femme qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir un jour.

Le regard froid qu'elle lui jeta, distant, lui rappela la gamine silencieuse et tenue à l'écart par les courtisanes, qui affrontait la haine à son encontre avec un aplomb glacial. Elle avait grandi, et son visage avait gardé sa sévérité, ses mouvements leur légèreté.

Azura.

La regardant, il sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Léoo et Elise ne s'en souvenaient pas, mais Camilla et lui-même avaient tenté bien des fois d'approcher la princesse étrangère, sans succès. Ils avaient beaucoup regretté de n'avoir pu lui parler, lui donner leur affection d'enfants ; et c'était trop tard, maintenant.

\- Azura, chuchota Camilla à ses côtés, traversée des mêmes pensées.

Mais il n'y avait rien, rien dans le regard doré qui ne semblait laisser penser qu'elle les reconnaissait. Comment l'en blâmer ? Elle avait bien souffert entre les murs gris de Nohr. Son enlèvement avait sans doute été la chose la plus heureuse qui avait pu lui arriver.

Xander écarta vite cette pensée. Il ne pouvait s'émouvoir, ou douter. Son père avait eu ses raisons pour ne pas mieux surveiller la petite princesse. Il avait forcément ses raisons...

Son objectif était de toute façon sa sœur chérie Corrin, qu'il aimait comme si elle était de son sang, et qu'il désirait à nouveau près de lui.

Ses espoirs furent brisés, violemment. Son cœur aussi, un peu.

Corrin refusa de retourner avec eux. Avec lui, avec Camilla, Léo, Elise. Elle les abandonnait, pour ces gens dont elle ne se souvenait même plus.

En même temps que la douleur, vint la pensée qu'elle était maintenant son ennemie ; et qu'il se devait de la tuer, parce que la trahison était un crime passible de peine capitale, que Garon ne pardonnerait jamais à la princesse Hoshidienne d'avoir refusé de revenir parmi eux.

Que c'était injuste.

Il avait mal, vraiment ; mais il se devait de refouler ça. Ce n'était pas digne d'un roi que de fléchir. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Héritier que d'y songer.

Mais il y songea. Encore, et encore. Il y songea quand Garon ne manifesta aucune surprise à l'annonce de la trahison de Corrin, et qu'il ordonna sa mort. Il y songea quand Camilla, vaincue, leur revint, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sort de sa sœur tant aimée. Il y songea quand on perdit toute trace de Léo. Il y songea quand il vit le sourire mesquin d'Ialgo, les rires fous de son père, les doutes de Camilla, la colère d'Elise face à son comportement.

C'était à en perdre la raison.

Le pire, par-dessus tout, était que Corrin veillait à ne pas blesser sa fratrie, à tuer le moins possible. Accompagnée de sa famille de sang, de la froide Azura, elle était en train de gagner.

Et plus elle avançait, plus il y songeait.

Etait-ce cela, être le prince Héritier ? Être confronté à ces idées de plus en plus noires, avoir aussi mal à l'idée de tuer sa sœur tant chérie ? Avoir peu à peu peur de son père, au visage ravagé de sa joie morbide à la pensée de dépecer l'enfant qu'il avait kidnappée ?

Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Il voulait que Corrin s'arrête. Elle avait anéanti leurs forces, elle pouvait repartir chez elle, maintenant, il pouvait la maudire en paix, au lieu d'avancer, encore, encore...

Houle noire qui ne laisserait rien sur son passage.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Et il y songeait toujours, à la lourdeur de sa future couronne, qui enserrait trop fort ses tempes, quand, enfin, il fit face à la traîtresse, à ses grands yeux suppliants. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à les fermer.

Il accorda une pensée à sa fratrie. Léo n'était toujours pas revenu, et il priait pour sa vie. Camilla était encore alitée dans sa chambre, Elise s'était cachée quelque part... Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient fait leur choix : ils avaient soutenu Corrin.

Mais lui n'en avait pas la possibilité. Il était l'Héritier. Il aurait à porter la Couronne. Il devait suivre son père, jusque dans les ténèbres ; et les ténèbres, il s'y trouvait maintenant.

Il s'y enfonça quand Elise, frêle Elise, le supplia d'arrêter ; puis, enfin, quand elle s'interposa entre eux et fut brisée de sa propre lame.

Mal, il avait tellement mal, il aurait pu en mourir, à en serrer le corps baigné de sang de sa petite sœur, au visage trempé de larmes et illuminé par son sourire, qui, encore maintenant, le priait de laisser tomber son arme. Pour elle..

Mais il était l'Héritier avant tout.

Et même s'il avait l'impression d'être en train de se consumer, même s'il avait la certitude qu'il ne pourrait survivre à l'idée d'avoir tué lui-même Elise, il se redressa. Encore. Juste une fois. Rassembla ses forces. Il devait... Protéger son royaume. Protéger son père. Y laisser la vie s'il le fallait.

Il tenta, vraiment, de gagner. C'est ce qu'il se dit, au début. Mais il ne put que constater qu'il était incapable de tuer sa seconde sœur, qu'il aimait tout autant que les autres et que son frère. Il ne pouvait pas. Plus de mort. Plus de douleur.

Il était l'Héritier d'un pays en ruines, ravagé par la famine et une guerre provoquée par son père, un père dont les rires lui faisait peur. Héritier qui n'avait réussi à protéger sa famille de sang de lui-même.

Sa couronne lui avait crevé les yeux pour le rendre aveugle, transpercer la gorge pour le faire taire, et elle venait de s'enfoncer dans son coeur.

Il avait mal...

Peut-être que Corrin avait ses raisons. Peut-être. Pour que les autres croient en elle, qu'il soit le seul à rester buté.

Il n'avait jamais eu le choix. C'était tuer Corrin ou mourir.

Alors, c'est sans sourciller qu'il la laissa le transpercer. Le métal froid, dans son corps, fut un violent contraste à la peine qui le brûlait.

Héritier de rien, héritier qui avait failli, il ne méritait pas mieux.

Dernière pensée à sa fratrie qu'il aimait tant. A Elise, auprès de qui il allait pouvoir demander l'absolution. Douce Elise. A Corrin qui pleurait, à son père trop mauvais.

Il se laissa mourir avec un sourire. Héritier raté.


	3. Le Destin de l'Exilée

**Le Destin de l'Exilée**

Il est de ces êtres dont la fin est inéluctable, quel que soit le chemin pris. Quelle que soit la voie, quel que soit le choix. Ombre et lumière, héritage et conquête, à la fin, ces êtres disparaissaient. Ils ne marquaient pas l'histoire, et nul ne se souvenait d'eux. Ils étaient les dames dans les jeux d'échecs, pièces décisives dont l'on pense pouvoir se passer.

Elle savait qu'elle était de ces gens-là.

Ses pas guidaient le destin de trois royaumes, de trois peuples. Elle était soumise aux choix des autres, et, pourtant pièce maîtresse, ferait basculer dans la lumière le monde assombri par le dragon de Valla.

Les derniers mots de sa mère sur leurs origines, avant qu'elle expire doucement, sonna la fin d'une vie qui devenait vivable, après avoir fui – elle s'en souvenait, elle était alors si jeune – le dragon abandonné qui avait dévasté sa terre natale. Elle avait cru pouvoir trouver la paix dans cette terre hostile, où le Roi aimait sa mère, rencontrée alors qu'elle dansait, même s'il cumulait les concubines qui,convoitant le trône et haïssant Arete et sa fille, poussaient des enfants du haut de fenêtres.

Mais elle était sous la protection de sa mère, la Reine, de son père adoptif, le Roi ; et elle avait brusquement une fratrie un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Xander, Camilla, qui, curieux, tentaient de s'avancer vers l'exilée qui, encore sous le choc de son départ et effrayée par les concubines sanglantes, évitait les contacts.

Et Arete mourut. Cela fut-il la cause de la démence de Garon, ou, devinant qu'Anankos revenait et se saisissait de son esprit, avait-elle décidé de jouer contre le temps en mourant volontairement, donnant de précieuses informations, avant que son époux ne lui arrache le cœur ?

Elle fut alors seule, entourée d'inconnus, de femmes qui voyant le trône libre, souhaitaient l'éliminer comme les autres. Elle dut apprendre à survivre et, déchirée par le deuil, s'isola d'elle-même.

L'annonce de la mort du couronné ennemi ne la surprit pas ; pas plus que les yeux rouges et es mèches noires qu'elle réussit à entrapercevoir. Garon avait bien réussi son coup, assassinant Sumeragi pour s'emparer de son enfant – de l'enfant d'Anankos.

La surveillance autour des enfants royaux fut alors renforcée ; hors de question qu'Hoshido reprenne le petit prince, qui fut mis en secret à l'écart, dans une autre tour. Se doutant d'un coup similaire – Hoshido était réputé pour ses ninjas – la fratrie survivante fut mise sous étroite surveillance.

Sauf elle.

Fille d'Arete, cousine du fils d'Anankos – bien que celui-ci l'ignorât peut-être –, n'ayant aucun lien de sang avec le Roi, elle n'était pas importante. Alors, évidemment, seule et errant dans les couloirs froids du château, brisée par la peine, sans personne pour veiller sur elle, elle fut enlevée.

Mikoto avait beau présenter de grandes différences physiques d'avec sa sœur, Azura la reconnut sans mal, tant sa mère lui avait parlé d'elle. Et si elle fut soulagée d'être accueillie par une fratrie qui bien qu'attristée par la disparition de leur frère étaient prêts à l'accepter comme sœur, même si elle n'était pas prisonnière mais sauvée des couloirs sans fin et du rejet de Nohr, même si sa tante prit soin d'elle avec tant de tendresse que cela lui rappelait la sienne, elle se sentit seule.

Seule, parce que le peuple la refusait.

Seule, parce que sa mère était morte, et son cousin enlevé.

Seule, parce qu'elle et sa tante portaient en secret le lourd silence de Valla.

Le destin avançait vers elle, inéluctable, et si elle ignorait quelle forme il prendrait, l'idée de s'attacher à des êtres qui pouvaient lui être arrachés lui était insupportable. Elle préféra se tenir à l'écart, éviter Ryoma et ses tentatives, la gentillesse d'Hinoka ; seule Elise, si jeune, si naïve, parvint à se glisser sous son amure froide et incassable.

Les années passèrent. Refusant d'adopter la mode d'Hoshido, elle demandait des vêtements de danseuse. Car c'est ce qu'elle était, fille de danseuse et chanteuse, fille de roi, héritière de Valla, elle n'était chez elle nulle part.

Et elle fut rattrapée par le destin quand, chantonnant doucement près du lac, elle se retourna et croisa des yeux rouges. Elle sut alors que la fuite était impossible, et que son pion avait bougé sur le gigantesque échiquier des dieux. Que sa vie commençait et terminait maintenant, à cet instant.

Ombre ou lumière, héritage ou conquête, Nohr ou Hoshido ?

La mort de Mikoto la déchira. Seule personne à pouvoir lui parler de sa mère, à la lui rappeler, à montrer une patience infinie envers elle et l'amour qu'on porte à un autre membre de sa famille, à comprendre les fils qui faisaient danser leur vie et Valla.

La transformation de Corrin, sous l'émotion violente, ne la surprit pas. Elle avait son pendentif – celui de sa mère – et savait qu'elle pouvait le retenir, retenir l'héritage d'Anankos. Elle manqua peut-être d'y laisser la vie mais y parvint et lui fit aussitôt don d'une pierre draconique – sans que personne ne se demande pourquoi la situation ne l'étonnait pas.

Déterminée, son regard froid et doré contemplait le chemin qui se dressait devant elle, et les gens arpentant le leur, en parallèle.

Elle ne pouvait flancher. Elle ne pouvait se mettre à genoux pour pleurer. Pièce maîtresse d'un jeu dépassant l'entendement, joyaux qui déterminerait la fin de l'histoire, elle devait rester droite, fière, froide, dure. S'élancer comme une flèche. Pour, elle le savait, mourir comme les vagues grises s'écrasant sur le rivage du lac d'un pays perdu.

Ombre ou lumière ? s'interrogeait-elle alors qu'Hoshido et Nohr s'opposaient pour Corrin, leur seul et unique lien. Héritage ou conquête ? se murmura-t-elle quand vint la confrontation finale entre les deux familles royales.

Et sa destinée implosa, parce que Corrin refusa de faire un choix. Face à l'incrédulité de tous, il refusa d'emprunter les voies pré-dessinées, et en esquissa une nouvelle. C'est le cœur battant que la princesse exilée l'y suivit, sans un regret, sans hésiter. Le chemin qu'il traçait semblait lui promettre la liberté d'exister.

Elle put ainsi l'amener jusqu'à Valla, pour lui révéler l'origine de la guerre et le comportement de Garon. Elle put l'appuyer pour convaincre leurs frères et sœurs, pour avancer contre Anankos. A aucun moment elle ne douta de lui, de sa lame Yato qui se paraît de toutes les pierres, symbole de réconciliation. L'avenir brillait dans ses yeux et ses pensées, et même si elle tâcha de garder ses distances, peu habituée à se mêler aux autres, c'est avec un plaisir étrange qu'elle vit les fratries opposées se lier, se disputer, se jeter des défis.

Ce ne fut pas simple. Avec l'impression d'être emportée par la puissante vague d'un destin qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et dont elle ne pouvait deviner parfaitement la fin, elle épaulait Corrin ; toute son existence, tout son être, tendu dans ce seul objectif.

Tous les sauver.

Nuit et jour se succédaient, et elle vit avec les siens danser des spectres du passés, ramenés d'entre les morts par le pouvoir sombre d'Anankos. Sumeragi, Mikoto, Arete...

Revoir sa mère fut infiniment douloureux. Entendre ses derniers mots, quand elle la reconnut, acheva peut-être de briser son cœur.

Elle avait grandi si longtemps sans elle, avec une simple peinture d'elle ordonnée par Garon quand elle était encore vivante pour se souvenir des traits de son visage, pointu, ses cheveux coiffés avec soin, ses yeux brillants.

Arete.

Reine, danseuse, chanteuse, filant le destin avant de tomber sous le pouvoir d'Anankos, voyant venir l'orage, léguant à sa fille unique son héritage imprononçable et un chemin où elle risquait à son tour de disparaître.

La magie d'Arete, canalisée par son médaillon et qui coulait dans les veines d'Azura, contrebalançait sa puissance avec une malédiction. Issue de Valla, y avoir trop recours pouvait l'effacer, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, du monde des vivants ; ne laissant pour traces que de futiles souvenirs.

Cela aurait été le cas si Corrin avait fait un autre choix, sans doute.

Et leur combat final fut des plus intenses, des plus durs. Azura contempla la mort dans les multiples yeux du dragon de son Royaume, devenu fou. La haine, la colère qui en émanait et avait réduit un peuple en poussière, avait détruit la famille royale, tout en enfantant sa propre fin. Corrin, armé de Yato, combattit le côté face de son père ; et les deux héritiers de Valla se battirent contre leur dieu.

Et quand Ryoma et Xander se serrèrent la main, sourirent à Corrin, mettant fin à la guerre interminable, elle se tint en retrait, avec l'étrange impression de ne pas faire partie du moment. D'avoir joué son rôle. Pièce maîtresse, danseuse au centre de la scène, le rideau tombait pour la laisser dans le noir, et elle se devait d'abdiquer et reculer pour laisser le temps suivre son cours, comme l'eau de l'océan.

Les légendes ne mourraient pas, songeait Azura alors que les mains se serraient pour fêter la victoire, l'ultime victoire. Elles restaient dans les mémoire.

Elle-même n'ignorait pas qu'on l'oublierait – qu'elle ne serait qu'un nom dans une multitude de livres et de parchemins, un mythe, que l'histoire se centrerait sur le porteur de Yato, sur l'enfant de trois royaumes.

Elle était vouée à disparaître– c'est pour cela qu'elle laissa, malgré son droit d'aînesse, le trône de Valla à son cousin. Son nom se perdrait, sa magie se perdrait, ses actions, son courage, sa solitude se perdraient. Son rôle déterminant serait oublié.

Une fois partie, seules les vagues grises de l'océan murmureraient encore qu'une fois, ici, s'est tenue une exilée dont le destin de trois nations reposait sur les épaules, et dont nul ne retint le nom.


End file.
